


Sir.

by Daisyrred



Series: Master and Pupil [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyrred/pseuds/Daisyrred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's pupil forgets to call him sir in front of his troopers. Control freak that he is, he punishes her in a manner she finds quite agreeable smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> (sing song voice) I'm tra-ash!!! Please enjoy comment, like etc. xxx

“Come with me.” 

Captain Phasma and another trooper, saluted as Kylo Ren abruptly interrupted their conversation by grabbing his student’s wrist and marching off with her.

“I’m sorry sir! What did I do?” 

Ren said nothing just continued to drag her along the corridor behind him his grip on her wrist bruising and twisting the skin beneath. His long strides taking up two or three of hers she just let him too frightened to ask again she kept her mouth shut.

Her hands slammed down onto his table as he shoved her into his quarters. Removing his helmet, he crossed the room to face her. To her alarm he was carrying a riding crop.

“Sweetheart,” He said in a mocking tone. “If you could be so kind to remind me, what is the correct fashion for you to address me by?”

“Sir or master.” She whispered.

“Precisely. Now it’s one thing for you to forget your manners while we are in private. But quite another in front of my soldiers. I cannot allow your disobedience to go unpunished. Bare yourself.”

She waited a nano-second, he cocked a dark brow. “Or do I have to do it for you?”

“No sir.”

“Good girl. Keep your hands flat on the desk and thank me –properly, after every stroke, Then you may leave.” 

“Yes sir.”

Her heart in her throat she pulled down her underwear and pulled up the hem of her dress to her waist. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as she counted his footsteps around the desk still the first stroke seem to come from nowhere. Fire hot it elicited a gasp no a groan from her mouth, and a throbbing between her legs. Dear God.

“Thank _you _sir.”__

__There was a long paused. At last Ren spoke. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked smacking the crop hard across her upper thighs._ _

__“No.” She lied. “Thank you sir.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“Yes oh God.”_ _

__“Sir, will do for now.” He replied amused. The next ten fiery strokes striping her ass red passed without comment from him, just her increasingly desperate thank you sirs, before he put aside the crop. Knowing better than to move without his permission she lay there longing, her arousal aching._ _

__“You know,” He mused. “You’re quite lovely when you’re quiet.”_ _

__“I’m sure that’s what every girl wants to hear, master.”_ _

__“Shut the fuck up.”_ _

__She heard the buckle of his belt click and braced herself closing her eyes tight. The crop and been painful (though embarrassingly enjoyable) but she didn’t know if she could survive another whipping._ _

__“You know.” He said. “I was going to discuss that little lie you to told me later, but there’s no time like the present.”_ _

__Suddenly, his hand reached her throat, choking her, grasping hard at the sides and sending a lovely rush of blood through her head. He kicked her legs open and pushed his dick against her._ _

__“This is what you want isn’t it?” He smacked her ass._ _

__“Yes sir!”_ _

__Her mouth formed into an O as he entered her with one hard thrust, squeezing his hand around her neck._ _

__He smacked her ass again and thrust into her again. “God your wet,” He groaned “You like this you filthy slut.”_ _

__She would do nothing but moan in pleasure, as he rocked his hips back and forth against her shoving her harder into the desk, her nails scrapped along the sides. “You need this.” He said. “You need to be tamed, to be fucked, to be dominated.”_ _

__“Oh god, yes, yes.”_ _

__“Don’t worry my love.” He purred. “You’re going to get it exactly what you deserve. You’re mine.” He grabbed hold of her hair and hissed in her ear. “Say it.”_ _

__“I’m yours! I’m yours. Oh!”_ _

__He came seconds after her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder._ _

__“Clean yourself up.”_ _

__“Yes sir.”_ _

__“And.” His voice stopped her in the doorway. “If you misplace your manners in public again, I’ll take you over my knee right where we are. Just something to bear in mind madam.”_ _


End file.
